Converged Cable Access Platform (CCAP) is a multi-service broadband and broadcast access architecture. The CCAP architecture supports products and services over both HFC (hybrid fiber-coaxial) and all-fiber residential and business services. The CCAP architecture is described in greater detail in Data-Over-Cable Service Interface Specifications (DOCSIS®) Converged Cable Access Platform Architecture Technical Report. CM-TR-CCAP-V02-10614, Cable Television Laboratories, Inc.
CCAP represents a migration path for all current and future access services. The CCAP architecture is designed to meet the technical requirements of existing forwarding and OSS (Operations Support System) interfaces, maintain compatibility with existing QAM (Quadrature Amplitude Modulation) based transmissions (e.g. encoded digital cable channels), and offer an integrated monolithic approach to edge service convergence.
CCAP combines the functionality of an EQAM (Edge QAM) with a CMTS (Cable Modem Termination System). However, CCAP systems, such as those specified in CCAP Operations Support System Interface (OSSI) 102, lack a mechanism for addressing video sources or components via Internet Protocol (IP) interfaces. This prevents video processing engines from outputting video sources to EQAM devices or integrated CCAP devices without having individually defined capabilities built into the video processing engines to enable IP-to-IP addressability.